When serving viscous food contents such as mayonnaise and tartar sauce on buns and the like, dispensers are used that extrude specified quantities of these food contents.
A deformable package containing the food contents is mounted on the dispenser, and the dispenser extrudes the food contents by means of a piston that pushes on this package.
Such a package has a framed discharge spout formed at one end, and this discharge spout is provided with a sheet having a discharge hole formed therein. This discharge hole is sealed with a seal that is pasted over the outer surface of the sheet and peeled off when the package is used. At the beginning of use, the seal is peeled off, the other end of the package is pushed with the piston to deform the package, and the contents are extruded through the discharge hole in the sheet (See Patent Documents 1 and 2).